Bakaclass
by Hamsae
Summary: The story takes place in Tokyo, Japan. Haruno Sakura is a new transfer student from Hokkaido. She doesn't know Sasuke yet, nor the stupid traditions of Konoha High. What has she done in her past life to get this? [Sasusaku]
1. New student

Disclaimer: I... I... I can't bear to say it!!! TT But i shall... Naruto cough does not cough belong to me...

It was a fine, sunny afternoon. The pink haired girl was walking around not knowing where to go. "Wow, what a fine and sunny afternoon!" she said. She looked at her map, and the looked around to see where she was, and turned to the map again. "Sigh, I'll never find that darn school." She saw a woman walking past and asked, "May I know where is Konoha High school?" The lady smiled and answered, "Walk straight and turn left, you'll see it." then she left. "Thank you!"

"Konoha... Konoha... Konoha..." she repeated again and again. _Hmmm... I wonder what the people will be like from school? Hopefully not like the previous school I was in..._The thought of the school in Hokkaido made her shiver. She did not have any good memories from there. She looked at the map while she was walking, the next thing she knew, her nose began to bleed as she slammed into a lamp pole. "Ow..." she cried, not knowing she had reach her destination. "Konoha!" she shouted loudly. The other students who were also going there turned to look at her. She blushed and walked into the school's general office quickly.

"My name's Haruno Sakura, I'm here to register." (Sorry I've never done school transfer so i don't know what they'd say.) An old lady with triangular-shaped glasses who was working on her papers passed a piece of paper to her without even lifting up her head. "Fill this form then slot it into that box." She pointed towards a huge, grey box with a big fat hole. "Thank you." replied Sakura. She filled in the form and threw it inside the gigantic box.

The next day

It was early in the morning 6am. (I don't know what time they start school so I just anyhow use a time.) The alarm went off and someone from under the bed used a baseball bat and crashed the clock. It was the 7th one of the week. He slipped his feet into his slippers and went into the bathroom. _Click. _He locked the door. _Brush brush, rinse rinse._ He looked at himself in the mirror. "Hopefully no more fangirls today running and chasing after me." speaking as though he was talking to his own reflection. He changed into his school uniform and unlocked the door. He ate his breakfast (which consisted of a piece of toast and milk), wore his socks and shoes, grabbed his bag and left the house.

"SSAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEE-SSAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" "IT'S SSSSSAAAAAAAASSSSSUUUUUUUU-CCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAANNNNN!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screams of crazy fangirls were chasing after the poor little Uchiha.

_At Haruno's_

Her eyelids fluttered open as she sensed the morning shine. She grabbed the clock to take a look at it. She then put it back and when back to sleep. Suddenly, she sat up from her bed, seized the clock again and screamed, "WHAT?!?!?! 6.30AM ALREADY?!?! OH GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" She threw the clock on the table and got off the bed. She rushed to brush her teeth and changed. She did not bother to eat breakfast and grabbed her bag and ran out of her house (while wearing her shoes) .

As she was running, another boy was running at the same path too. She heard someone screamed "SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAASSSSUUUUKKKKEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" from behind and looked back. She found millions of girls chasing after the boy she was running with. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, and found that she wasn't chasing him. _What a relief, good thing this girl isn't a fangirl. _"Who are they?" Sakura asked, out of curiosity. "Some insane maniacs who think I'm handsome, though it's true that I'm extremely good-looking, it doesn't mean i need so many girls to chase after me everyday." Sakura sweatdropped and continued running. Finally, they both reached school in time.

Sakura had to go find the teacher because she doesn't know where the classroom is, the problem is, she doesn't know where to find the teacher because she doesn't know where the staff room is. "Uh, Sasuke, well if that's your name, uh, can you bring me to the staff room? I need to go and find Kakashi sensei..." "Ok." replied Sasuke without thinking. But he knew that he wouldn't actually be called "late" because his teacher was always well, late. So, he walked Sakura to the staff room to find Kakashi.

"Kurenai-sensei, do you know where Kakashi-sensei is? This girl has to look for him." he spoke to a red-eyed teacher (no, not angry) and pointed at Sakura. "Okay, I'll bring her to find Kakashi, so you go back to the classroom now." "Hn." Then he walked out of the staff room and to his class. "Now you shall follow me." Kurenai walked over to the registration table and Sakura followed. "You don't know, but Kakashi is the laziest teacher I've ever met." "Huh?" Sakura looked at her, confused. "Well you see, he's always late, and he is today, so I'm going to give you this map and the one arrowed is your classroom, and I will bring you there in case you get lost." Kurenai smiled.

Both of them walked to class ABC. Kurenai announced, "You have a new friend today. I shall introduce to you, Miss Haruno Sakura." She let Sakura in, and she saw Sasuke sitting at the corner of the room. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura and I'm your new class mate. Nice to meet you." She said with a forced smile on her face. She isn't too good at public speaking. "Haruno shall sit at the empty seat beside Uchiha." Everyone glared at Kurenai. Kurenai took a step back. Then they changed their target to Sakura. Sakura shuddered. Then, she moved to her seat. "Well, all of you shall wait for Kakashi while sitting in your seats and not make noise. Understand?" "Hai" replied the class. Then Kurenai left the class.

"Aren't you, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, sounding stupid. "Duh. Who else can I be?" replied Sasuke in a cold tone. "Oh, ok..." said Sakura, as she looked at the clock. _Why is he so cold to me now? He was good to me just a few minutes ago..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of someone who just entered the class. "Uhh, I'm sorry I'm late. It was because this old lady wanted to cro-" "YOU LIAR!" shouted the class in harmony except for Sakura and Sasuke. "Ah you must be the new student, Haruno Sakura." he said while flipping the pages of the register."Hi! I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you must called me Kakashi-sensei or Kakashi-san, but don't ever call me Hatake-san cause' it just sounds so horrible. And don't call me 'cher'." "Uh, ok." replied Sakura in a very sad tone. _Life is getting worse and worse by the minute. I feel like I'm back in Hokkaido. _"Sigh."

"Well, since we have a new student here, why don't we take a break?" Kakashi gave an evil grin. Everyone else except Sasuke and Sakura returned it. Everyone turned back and Sakura saw the gleam in their eyes. _Sweatdrop. _She doesn't know that this class actually is different from the class before. And she doesn't know the "dangers" of being in class ABC.

TBC

* * *

Note: Please review!! Sorry I'm bad at fics so please don't flame me!! Thank you grace for helping me with the fic!! X3


	2. Heart attack!

Disclaimer: I don't have to repeat it. Do I? sob I dont own Naruto. sob

Out of nowhere, Kakashi took out poker cards and started to shuffle them. "Um, Kakashi-sensei?" "What is it, Haruno?" replied Kakashi as he shuffled the cards somemore. "Aren't poker cards like, banned from school?" Sakura asked. Kakashi stopped and looked at Sakura. "Come to think of it, i think it is. But they won't know if we don't tell them!! Right, class?" "Hai" replied the class in utmost harmony. _Sweatdrop. _

"We'll be playing... HEART ATTACK!!" (For those of you who don't know the game, it is explained below.) "That's lame." said a guy with red hair who has a tattoo "ai" (which means love in Japanese AND chinese) on his head and is sitting beside Sakura (on the other side). "Now now, Gaara-kun, we all know that it is EXTREME Heart Attack,don't we?" "Hai" replied the class once more. Even Gaara joined in. "But I don't wish to play. What if someone else's hand touches mine?" said gaara in a taunty manner. "You HAVE to play." Gaara's face saddened and his head bonked onto the table. "Ow."

"Rules of the game: Whoever has all 4 of the same cards scream 'heart attack'. And everyone shall place their hands on top of one of the hands of the person who screamed 'heart attack'. The person will try to hit somebody's hand and the unlucky person will have a punishment set by me." Kakashi laughed evilly."However, the punishment will only take place with the person who got his/her hand hit and the person who hit the other person's hand." He laughed again.

"So troublesome."

Everyone sat in a circle. Kakashi dealed the cards. Sakura got a queen, queen, jack, 10. Sasuke got a jack, 10, 9, 8. "Blearhs, this is lame." cried Gaara, who was lucky enough to get a Ace, Ace, Ace, 2. "Did you really shuffle it?" "Yes i did." Kakashi gave a wink. Gaara nearly fell backwards. "Ok exchange." Everyone put an unwanted card on the floor and passed it in a clockwise direction. Now Sakura has a Queen, Queen, Queen, Ace. Sasuke, unfortunately still got the same because the person beside him (Sakura), gave him a 10 again. Gaara, who was not as lucky as it seems, got Ace, Ace, Ace and a Queen. (Gaara is directly opposite Sakura.)

After the 5th turn, Kakashi once more yelled, "Exchange!" And so they did. Suddenly, there were two voices who screamed, "HEART ATTACK!!" (You know who they are.) Sakura put her hand on top of Gaara's (since he was faster) and everyone else put their hands on Sakura's. They attempted to hit somebody's hand, and well, they did. Sakura, hit Sasuke's hand (because I nailed his hand on the ground muahahahahas), and Gaara hit Hinata's hand.

"Well, well, so you 4 shall get your punishment!!" Kakashi dressed up as a devil with horns and a tail and a large fork on his hand and laughed evilly. Everyone took a step backwards, as though they were ready to run away. "Well, on to the next game." he continued with a calm voice. "But, Sensei!! We haven't given them their punishment yet!" cried Ino. _Damn that pig... _"Yes, yes they shall receive their punishments in the 'next game'. Kakashi winked again. _Does that stupid looking guy have something in his eye?? Or does he have something in his mind? Hey now I noticed... His collar is so high, it covers half of his face and his stupid hair covers his left eye._

"We shall play, 7 minutes locked up in the spare classrooms by kakashi." Kakashi gave an evil grin. Gaara's eyes widened. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO A ROOM WITH A... A.... A GIRL!! ALONE!!" He screamed and he looked like he was going to cry. Sasuke looked at Sakura coldly. _Shivers._ Hinata wasn't concentrating on what they were doing. She was thinking of a blond boy with blue eyes and whiskers on his face. _"Naruto-Kun, how I wish you were in this class." _

Let the games... begin.

TBC

* * *

Note: Sorry the chapter was shorter than the previous one, but I promise I'll make it longer for the next one!! Thanks Vanya Starwind and every other reviewer!! I'll continue the story ASAP. X3 


End file.
